DBZ WHAT IF? Short Series 3: Super Saiyan Bardock?
by trunks1138
Summary: What if Bardock managed to survive Frieza's death ball? What if he battled with Frieza atop his spaceship? Who would win? Find out in this epic short.


DBZ WHAT IF? Short Series 3: Super Saiyan Bardock??

NOTICE: THIS SERIES DOES NOT GO IN ORDER

Bardock flew towards Frieza's spaceship. Frieza's army was quickly charging at him in space. Bardock was ready though. One of Frieza's soldiers locked with Bardock, but the Saiyan flipped him over his back, turned around, and blasted him away. Bardock flew, but was tackled by a muscular alien like creature. Bardock used an Explosive Wave, and blew away the evil alien. But, what he hadn't expected was that a group of about 4 men came after him, and held him. One of them wasn't holding him, and took some free punches. Bardock was taking them, but then he remembered what Frieza was about to do. Bardock made a blast in his hand, smacked it against his leg twice, and then released it. The 4 men were blown away. Bardock continued his long flight to Frieza's ship. An alien charged at Bardock, but missed. Bardock spun around and shot him away. Bardock noticed about 10 in front of him. Bardock flew towards them, and locked into battle with one. Bardock punched the one in the face, and then threw him into 5 others. The other 4 rushed Bardock, but Bardock used a powerful energy wave to blow them away. Bardock was then crowded up by 40 of them. Bardock couldn't move.

"Die grunts!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock shot a blast from his hand, and killed all 40. He flew, and then most of the soldiers formed a line. Bardock flew through the line super-fast, killing all of them. He saw Frieza sitting in his seat, and the top of his ship opened. Frieza's seat rose, and Frieza smiled. All of Frieza's soldiers stopped, and just looked at the tyrant.

"So, Bardock, you think you could possibly stop me?" Frieza asked.

"No, I'm going to blow you up so you can never kill anyone else!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock charged a blast, whereas Frieza just stuck his index finger in the air.

"It's finally over Frieza!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock let his blast fly, and just when it was about to hit Frieza; a giant energy ball flew out of Frieza's finger. Bardock's blast just went into it, doing nothing to the tyrant. Frieza started to laugh.

_Think Bardock I have to stop Frieza. No way I can push back the energy ball._ Bardock thought.

Bardock quickly flew as fast as he could to the right the energy ball just missed his foot. Bardock sighed, as the ball killed all of Frieza's soldiers, and destroyed Planted Vegeta. All Bardock could do was watch. Watch as everything he knew was being killed by one evil tyrant who had already killed millions. While Frieza was still laughing, Bardock charged at him. Taking Frieza by surprise, Bardock punched the tyrant right in his face. Then, Bardock threw Frieza in the air, and kicked him down on the spaceship's surface.

"You killed all of them. I'm going to take revenge for every single one of them, and there's nothing you can do about it." Bardock stated.

Frieza's Scouter broke as he looked at Bardock.

"Fine, looks like I'll have to use my true form." Frieza said.

"Bring it on." Bardock said.

Then, Frieza transformed into his Final Form. Bardock hadn't expected this. Frieza looked completely different, and without saying anything, shot a beam at Bardock's head. Bardock ducked, and the beam went right over his hair. This time, Frieza charged, and the battle began. Bardock and Frieza quickly started to give out a flurry of punches. Bardock got a good punch right across Frieza's face, and then kicked him in the gut. Frieza barely seemed to notice, and quickly choked Bardock with is tail.

"Time to kill you miserable Saiyan!" Frieza yelled.

Bardock gasped for air, his face turning red. Just when his lungs felt like they would explode, he grabbed Frieza's tail. His power sparked up another million, and he yanked it straight off. Frieza screamed and jumped back as purple alien blood splattered all over Bardock's face. Bardock took this chance to get some air.

"Now Frieza, you die!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock charged at Frieza, and used all his attacks. He tripped Frieza, grabbed his head, and dragged it along the surface of the ship. Then, he flung Frieza in the air and shot a blast. But, Frieza deflected it, and shot a beam at the Saiyan. Bardock remembered all the people Frieza had killed, and as the blast hit him, his hair turned gold and got spiky. The blast had no effect.

"A Super Saiyan?" Frieza said.

Bardock was amazed at this power, but instead of awing at it, he ran up at Frieza and punched him straight across the face. Frieza's face was dented like a piece of plastic.

"I'm what you fear most, and I'm going to make you suffer!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock grabbed Frieza's arm, and then flung him over. Bardock quickly pushed of the ground with his feet, and hit Frieza head on. Bardock punched at Frieza some more, then grabbed his ram and tore it right off.

"AHHHHHH!" Frieza yelled.

"Now, it's time to finish this!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock jumped as high as he could in the air, and aimed his hand at Frieza's spaceship.

"I've rewritten the future." Bardock said as he shot the blast that blew up Frieza, and his spaceship.

Bardock noticed a space pod fly out of the spaceship. It was in 1 piece. Bardock quickly flew towards the pod, and hopped in. He punched in the coordinates for Earth, and flew off.

Bardock found Goku, and from that day on stayed with him, as a Father should. Bardock eventually came to like the humans, and stayed with them. Eventually Cooler came to Earth to get revenge, but that's another story.


End file.
